A Resposta
by Mila Martins
Summary: Um complemento às últimas páginas de "A Esperança" antes do epílogo sob o ponto de vista de Peeta.


_Para incrementar um pouquinho o fim da trilogia... ;)_

Segundo o Dr. Aurelius eu ainda não estava completamente curado e provavelmente jamais estaria, mas minhas lembranças verdadeiras estavam mais nítidas que nunca desde que fora resgatado da Capital e uma coisa já tinha ficado definitivamente clara para mim: eu precisava estar com Katniss. Minha mente destroçada já compreendera há algum tempo que ela realmente era importante para mim, que eu ainda estava apaixonado por ela e mesmo que ela jamais quisesse ou pudesse corresponder a esse sentimento, eu precisava tentar ajudá-la a superar toda a dor que estava enfrentando.

Nos dias em que ela estivera presa aguardando o fim de seu julgamento, eu me pegara desejando 24h por dia que ela resistisse, que provasse mais uma vez sua força, não sucumbindo ao pesar e aos morfináceos e não cometendo a loucura (ainda que fosse completamente compreensível) de acabar com a própria vida. Acho que foi no momento, logo depois da morte da presidente Coin, em que a vi tentar recorrer a pílula cadeado e a impedi, que pude entender que não poderia perdê-la, não suportaria perdê-la.

Voltar ao 12 não foi fácil. Fora a ausência de minha família na casa que voltei a ocupar na Aldeia dos Vitoriosos ainda havia as carroças coletando corpos e mais corpos que iam sendo descobertos em suas casas ou revelados pelo chão a medida que a neve derretia. Mesmo ciente da tristeza em que estava mergulhada, ainda me surpreendi com a aparência de Katniss logo que a vi, ela se mostrava completamente devastada. Eu também não estava lá muito diferente, apesar de mais saudável. Uma conversa com Haymitch me deixou a par da extensão do seu isolamento.

É assustador pensar em quantas coisas aconteceram conosco, com todos os distritos e até mesmo com a Capital. Os garotos enviados para a 74ª e 75ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes surpreendentemente ainda estão vivos, quer dizer, andando e respirando em meio a tantos mortos e ruínas, exibindo cicatrizes pelo corpo que não são nada comparadas a outras bem mais profundas.

Foi bom saber que as Prímulas Noturnas colhidas na floresta ajudaram a levantar um pouco a moral de Katniss e que ela finalmente começou a atender aos telefonemas do Dr. Aurelius. Em algumas manhãs, eu a vejo rodeando a casa com um regador nas mãos, parecendo ávida que os pequenos arbustos floresçam, Buttercup em seus calcanhares. Depois de pôr os pães no forno, eu me junto a ela em silêncio. Aos poucos ela e eu começamos a nos reaproximar. Todos os dias eu lhe levo seus pães preferidos e biscoitos e tomamos juntos o café da manhã. Quando Greasy Sae ou Haymitch estão lá, nós ficamos conversando sendo presenteados com raras manifestações de Katniss entre umas e outras fatias de bacon ou biscoitos que ela oferece ao gato. Nas manhãs em que estamos sozinhos, quase tudo o que se ouve são o bater dos talheres e o mastigar da comida, sendo que ela se limita a responder minhas perguntas com o menor número possível de palavras. Considero uma vitória o dia em que ela reage com um esboço de sorriso nos cantos da boca à minha notícia de que Haymitch tinha encomendado gansos para mantê-lo ocupado quando seu estoque de bebidas acabasse entre um trem e outro.

– Haymitch Abernathy criando gansos, quem diria! – é o que Katniss fala antes de levar uma xícara de chá à boca e voltar a ficar muda.

Numa noite que em que não conseguia dormir, fui até a janela tomar ar fresco e percebi várias janelas da casa de Katniss que revelavam luzes acesas. Num impulso, vesti o roupão e fui até lá. Ela me recebeu na porta com um olhar assustado, depois de alguns segundos se jogou em meus braços parecendo desesperada.

– Pesadelos? – Eu disse, afagando seus cabelos. Sua resposta foi apertar ainda mais os braços ao redor de mim e balançar a cabeça.

– Você pode ficar aqui esta noite? – Ela por fim perguntou, se afastando de mim, já mais calma.

– Você já sabe minha resposta para essa pergunta.

Sem dizer mais nada nós subimos para o quarto e ela não acordou mais até de manhã.

A partir do dia seguinte, por vários e vários dias, viemos nos debruçando sobre as folhas de pergaminho que estão formando o livro onde ficará guardado tudo aquilo que mereça ser lembrado. No dia em que eu pinto a cabra Lady lambendo as bochechas de Prim, Katniss vai até os arbustos arrancar uma das primeiras prímulas já florescidas entre os montes de botões que brotam todos os dias para colocá-la entre as páginas com os olhos muito vermelhos, mas sem derramar qualquer lágrima. Claro que lembrar de sua querida irmã ou de todos os outros nunca será fácil, mas acredito que trabalhar nessas folhas vem fazendo um grande bem para nós dois. De alguma forma sei que acabamos concordando, sem expressar isso em voz alta, que se quisermos fazer algo por todas aquelas vidas perdidas, todos aqueles sonhos desperdiçados, devemos valorizar o que recebemos, devemos honrar a chance que tivemos de viver dias melhores.

Na semana seguinte, o trem trás um envelope enviado por Annie Odair endereçado a nós dois com uma longa carta e uma foto. A foto mostra um bebê gorducho deitado com os braços e as pernas para o alto. Acredito que a profundidade de seus olhos verde-mar é capaz de hipnotizar até mesmo os que não sabem que eles são idênticos aos de Finnick.

– Eles tem estado em meus pesadelos todas as noites – Katniss fala de repente enquanto contemplamos a foto do filho de Finnick. – Finnick e o bebê... Desde que fiquei sabendo que Annie estava grávida.

Eu passo um braço pelo ombro dela, querendo que ela desabafe tudo. Ela permanece olhando a fotografia por um tempo antes de continuar:

– Começa com o choro... Um choro muito agudo de bebê... Eu estou no meio de uma floresta tentando descobrir de onde vem o choro, querendo ajudar quem está chorando. O choro parece muito com o de Prim quando era bebê... Corro de um lado para o outro desesperada até dar um encontrão em Finnick que parece impassível ao choro da criança. Eu pergunto se ele não está ouvindo e tudo que ele diz é... que a culpa é minha. Por minha culpa seu filho é órfão.

– Você sabe que Finnick jamais diria isso, não é?

Com meu braço ainda em seu ombro, ela pega a cola e começa a passar na parte de trás da foto para depois pregá-la com as mãos trêmulas em uma folha em branco. Ignorando minha pergunta anterior, ela declara em voz baixa.

– Se Finnick estivesse aqui, ele estaria mais feliz que nunca.

– Sim – eu digo aproximando meu rosto do dela. – Principalmente sabendo que seu filho jamais terá sobre si a ameaça de algum dia ser sorteado tributo para mais uma edição dos jogos vorazes, que ele é filho de um distrito livre.

Ela tinha voltado o rosto em minha direção e parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa quando a porta da frente foi bruscamente escancarada por Haymitch com uma garrafa na mão.

– Meus gansos chegaram. Alguém vai me ajudar a transportá-los da estação de trem.

Passamos então o resto da tarde ajudando Haymitch com os benditos gansos. Ele foi pedir nossa ajuda porque boa parte dos homens e mulheres do distrito já estão ocupados com seus próprios afazeres de produtores do campo. No outro dia, levamos as páginas de pergaminho até a beira do lago artificial construído para os gansos nos fundos da propriedade de Haymitch, e lá ele se junta a nossa missão, fornecendo preciosas informações sobre todos os tributos que ele já orientou e viu morrer na arena em seus anos como mentor.

Assim, a vida entra numa rotina relativamente calma. O distrito 12 pouco a pouco ressurge das cinzas à medida que mais pessoas retornam e se dedicam a reconstruir seu lar. Assim como Katniss com seus pesadelos eu também provavelmente nunca conseguirei me livrar totalmente dos flashbacks. Quando ela está por perto e nota o que está acontecendo, me abraça o mais forte que consegue até a coisa passar. É quando percebo que somos a coisa mais valiosa que ainda resta um para o outro. Da parte de Katniss recebo a confirmação definitiva disso numa noite em que eu a acordo de um pesadelo. Quando ela se acalma, eu retiro parte de seu cabelo da testa suada e antes que consiga me controlar, deposito ali um beijo.

Eu espero enxergar em seus olhos susto ou até mesmo revolta, mas eles estão tomados por um brilho novo, antes que eu consiga identificar o que eles estão expressando, ela põe uma das mãos na minha cabeça e aproxima seus lábios dos meus. No instante seguinte ela está me beijando como já havia beijado apenas uma vez, há o que parecem ser séculos atrás, na arena- relógio do 3º massacre quaternário, do mesmo jeito que Gale alegou que ela nunca o havia beijado. Ela me beija como se estivesse faminta por meus lábios e eu retribuo com a mesma ânsia. Por o que parecem ser muitas noites estreladas, nós continuamos assim até que precisamos parar para tomar um pouco de ar antes de recomeçar. Com nossos rostos ainda muito juntos, eu consigo tomar fôlego suficiente para sussurrar:

– Você me ama. Verdadeiro ou falso?

– Verdadeiro – ela responde antes de voltar a colar seus lábios nos meus.

_Minha primeira fic de Jogos Vorazes! Por favor comentem!_


End file.
